1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an electrostatic discharge protection device with improved electrostatic discharge characteristics and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic discharge protection device is widely used to protect predetermined electronic components from electrostatic discharge (ESD). A typical electrostatic discharge protection device consists of a device body, electrodes disposed on the device body to be spaced apart from each other by a predetermined gap, a functional layer filled between the electrodes, etc. The device body may be a ceramic sheet that consists primarily of alumina etc, a varistor sheet, low temperature co-fired ceramic (LTCC), etc. The electrodes are formed by performing a thin-film process, such as a sputtering process, on the device body. And the discharge layer is formed of a mixture of metal, insulator, epoxy, etc. Further, the functional layer is formed using a sputtering process or by mixing a conductive inorganic material with an insulating inorganic material.